Sanctuary
by LNicol1990
Summary: My first songfic. Vinnie and Charley on a late night.


Author's note: I was listening to this and thought that it was just a great song, and this little piece just clicked. This is my first attempt at a songfic, so C&C will be appreciated. The song is the theme from Kingdom Hearts 2, 'Sanctuary'. I would suggest listening to the song when you read this, it really does set the mood.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Biker Mice from Mars, or the song.

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

Throttle and Modo had left for the scoreboard for the night, while Vinnie had been collared into helping in the clean up of the garage. Not that he minded _that_ much, he just made the fuss so no one suspected.

He turned his head to see that beautiful, human mechanic. Charley Davidson. She was sweeping up the garage floor, removing all the dirt and grime from the day. She did everything without hesitation, another thing he loved about her.

**In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

She lifted her head and turned it to face him. Her green eyes were soft, blinking rapidly to try and stay awake. She held his gaze for a moment before turning back to her task. She seemed so tired.

Vinnie put down the tray that he'd been carrying and walked towards her. As he did, he looked about the garage. He drank in all the sights, smells, and sounds. On this night, everything seemed perfect.

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

Charley had complained of a headache, and the bro's had turned the music system off. She'd been grateful for the quiet, and had given Vinnie a kiss on the cheek to show her gratitude, as he'd been the one with the remote.

"Let me do that, sweetheart," Vinnie offered. "You look ready to drop."

Charley protested, but was too tired to put up much of a fight. She graciously sat down on the sofa that she had and leaned back to rest her head on the cushioned rest.

Vinnie allowed himself to run his hand through her hair as he left her to do the sweeping. It felt so soft.

**What's left of me what's left of me now**

Soon, the sweeping was done. He'd sent a spider scurrying for cover, not that he really minded. He was sure that he'd done a better job than Charley would have done, not that he was being competitive. She'd be grateful for the hard work he'd done.

He turned to carry on with returning the tool trays back to their place, when he looked over to the sofa. He could see the steady rise and fall of Charley's chest. She looked so peaceful.

**I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing**

There was a strand of hair that crossed Charley's face. He gently pulled it back and tucked it behind her ear. He hesitated in removing his hand, feeling the gentle warmth of her cheek on his palm. He flipped his hand and lightly stroked her cheek with his fingers.

Charley stirred ever so slightly, moving closer to his touch. He didn't know who it was she thought was being so affectionate to her, but he felt that it wasn't him. But then she nuzzled slightly into the back of his hand, inhaling his smell from his fur. A small smile crept onto her lips.

**In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

He wondered what it was that she was dreaming of. What wonderful things would make her smile in her sleep as she felt his hand against her cheek? Was she happy? By her smile, he knew that she felt safe. He knew that he made her feel safe.

Looking at her, like this, happy, made him feel good. He knew the rush he always felt when she was close by, the fear whenever he heard her scream, and… the events on Mars came back to him.

He hadn't been able to stop his heart from tearing when he'd heard the hidden fear in her voice when she'd asked them if they were coming back to Earth. It had hurt when they had been about to leave… and he'd had to say goodbye. And in the cells, when Limburger had passed him a photo of Charley, when the stinkfish had threatened her, he had never felt such rage, such hatred, or such desperation.

**My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

He hadn't even felt like that during the war when Mace had taken Harley. He didn't felt like that whenever he saw Karbunkle, for what that slime had done to him, Thorttle, and Modo. He didn't feel like that whenever he saw Greasepit or his fellow goons of Limburger.

Charley was his, and he was going to protect for everything that he was worth. He didn't expect anyone to understand, and he didn't care. As long as he could have this moment and keep it forever… as long as he could stay with Charley, in Chigaro, or wherever she went.

**  
What's left of me what's left of me  
**

Charley shuddered slightly. A quick inspection of her showed small bumps over over skin. She'd explained once that it was a natural reastion of humans to the cold. Vinnie quickly left and returned with the blanket that she threw over her bed.

He knelt on the floor, finding that it was more comfortable than bending over her, and he could see her better. He traced her jawline, being careful not to wake her, before stroking her cheek and hair. He smiled slightly, enjoying the sight of her and the wonderous feeling of her skin beneath his fingertips, her gentle wanrth spreading to his fingertips and filling his whole body with it.

**snwod dna ****spu ynam os**

_But how could she want him? What good was he for her? He could save her life, but did she really want just that?_

**  
My heart's a battleground**

_Was he anything more than her saviour? Could she look at him and want more? Could he be the one she'd want to spend the rest of her life with?_

**  
snoitome eurt deen I**

_**  
**__Would she see more than the chauvanistic idiot he often protrayed himself as? Did she want to see more?__ Would she want a Martian, when she could have a human?_

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
**

As if she had heard him, Charley blearily opened her eyes. She looked straight at the white mouse.

**snoitome eurt**** deen I**

"Hey there," she greeted sleepily.

"Hey, sweetheart," he responded, moving his hand away from her and feeling like he'd put back on a mask.

"Did I fall alseep?" she asked groggily, struggling to get up.

**You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole **

"It doesn't matter, I'm almost finished," Vinnie stated, getting up.

He collected the tool tray and put it away. All the time, he could feel her watching him. He picked up his helmet and made for his bike.

Hearing his name being called, he turned back to Charley.

**and nothing is broken  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

"Why don't you stay over tonight? It's a bit late to go to the scoreboard," she reasoned, but her eyes showed something else.

In her eyes, he could see a loneliness that hurt him to look at. She was afraid for him to leave, not because she feared an attank from someone, or something. She was afraid to be alone, and her eyes betrayed the fact that she'd been alone for far too long.

**  
In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

"You sure, sweetheart?" he asked, knowing that it was wrong to impose on her, but fearing that she would change her mind.

Charley stretched out her hand wearily. She wanted him to stay, but wasn't about to stop him from waited quietly, allowing him to figure out if he wanted to stay.

Finally, Vinnie walked back over to Charley took her hand. The next thing he realised was the gentle tug on his belt, which she had craftily gotten hold of without him knowing. He allowed himself to fall to her pull, and carefully landed on the sofa next to her. He was still holding onto her hand, and it was crossed over her body.

**My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

Charley shifted herself and curled up by his side, bringing her feet up from the floor. She leant away from him, just for a second while he stretched his arm out to hold her closer to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at his face adoringly. She smiled slighlty as he turned to gaze at her. they gazed at each other, before Charley broke eye contact and nuzzled into his chest. She inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled, sighed contentedly.

**  
What's left of me what's left of me now  
**

Vinnie watched her as she fell alseep. Never once did she let go of his hand. Never once did he unravel his tail from around her waist.

He raised his head as he heard the door open.

**My fears and lies**

It was Throttle.

**  
Melt away**

He understood.

**  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

The tan mouse smiled and quietly closed the door behind him.

Alone, Vinnie laid his head gently onto Charley's and waited for contented sleep to take him to the spot where she was waiting for him.


End file.
